The 5 Seas and the Open Ocean
The Flooded City is composed of 5 "seas". These are the Sea-Tee, Misty Mangroves, Poisoned Sea, Dotted Sea, and Seaburbia. Additionally, towards the south is the Open Ocean. The 5 Seas Sea-Tee Often referred to as the "City", it is the city portion of the Flooded City. The water levels are low enough that many of the buildings and skyscrapers rise above the water, creating maze-like waterways between the many structures. It is the most populous sea and the second largest, with many races living in settlements of various sized. The City is also filled with countless numbers of undead, making the exploration of buildings dangerous. The Sea-Tee itself is divided into smaller regions that often coincided with districts in the city before the flood. It is also diverse in the religions of its people, the most dominant being the worship of the Three; the God of Salt, God of Metal, God of the Clouds. However, other religious groups do exist in the city, such as the fire-worshipping Xoroasts or the relic collection Neemayans. Misty Mangroves Located to the west of the of Concrete Sea, the Misty Mangroves is a swampy, forest like sea. It is covered by a thick fog all year, making it a land of mystery for the denizens of the City. It is inhabited by various creatures such as large crocodiles and ogres. It is also the home of many voodoo tribals; considered as "primitive" people by those in the city. They worship various spirits and squabble among each other under the mist. There is also the high elven settlement of Stilt Waters located just outside the foggy swamp. Poisoned Sea To the east of the City is the smallest of the 5 seas, the dangerous Poisoned Sea. The whole area is irradiated due to a nuclear reactor in the region. This has made the sea dangerous to most people and creatures. Even to the undead as the radiation tears away the flesh, leaving the survivors as skeletons that plague the area. This is also the home of the "Galley Snakes", isolationist Yuan-Ti Luddites that fear magic and technology. Dotted Sea Located south of the Sea-Tee is a bay "dotted" by an archipelago of islands. These islands range from barren and rocky to something more like a rainforest. The waters in the Dotted Sea is the deepest of the five, which allows larger sea beasts from the ocean to enter and live here. The weather is also much more volatile in this area compared to the Sea-Tee. Seaburbia Towards the north of the Sea-Tee, is the largest and shallowest of the 5 seas. It is mostly barren, with many of the buildings in the are swept away by the floods and those that survive are not very tall. Being much more inland and shallows makes it the "calmest" of all the seas. It borders the Salt Mts. to the far north and many strange tales come from here. It is from here that nomadic kenkus and kobolds roam the lands, raiding settlements in the Sea-Tee. Open Ocean To the south of the Sea-Tee is the vast ocean. Travel across the ocean is seen as impossible as no boat is deemed to be able to make the trip. What lies beyond the horizon is the vast unknown.